The Hammer of Witches
by streakie257
Summary: Sequal to 'Smart Woman in a Real Short Skirt' I'd read that before this, but you don't have to... “Would you stay? Please?” Spencer smiled her needed to stay as much as she needed him to. Updated 2.5.08
1. Prologue

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: In my dreams Reid is mine, then my alarm goes off. If you think I own anything dream on...

* * *

Prologue  
Eden, Maryland

_An escalator. To heaven. She had always thought the premise to be a figment of Saturday morning cartoons, but here she was on the escalator to heaven; her earthly vessel on the ground, her soul in the sky._

_The Pearly Gates were blinding, but beautiful. Saint Peter was before her and at his feet she fell to her knees._

"_What is your name, my child?" he asked her kindly, like a grandfather._

"_Magdalene." She whispered. "Magdalene Burgess." Suddenly everything changed. Thunder rolled, the world turned angry – red, rocky, with a general feeling of violence and ill will._

"_YOU!" Saint Peter roared. "Damned! Damned for all time!" His voice changed, there before her now, with a wild look in his eyes was the head priest and dean of her parochial school, the one who had kicked her out._

"_Hell, hell I tell you. You, servant of Satan, shall be joining him!"_

"_You're going to hell!" Now he mother's voice, from the same meeting as Father Philippe's proclamations of damnation._

"_Oh God!" Magdalene cried pulling herself into a ball and praying, sobbing, shuttering she tried to block out her mother's voice._

"_God? He doesn't love you. I don't love you. Nobody loves you!"_

"_Sweet Jesus save me! I repent!"_

Magdalene sat bolt upright in her bed, she was soaked with sweat and tears and her breath was labored. It was a dream, just a dream. Nightmare. She took a deep breath and got out of bed.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned…" Magdalene stood in her darkened living room staring up at the stained glass God before her. She needed peace of mind. After confessing she prayed the rosary in traditional Latin. Yet she could still not sleep, closing her eyes gave her chills. Should she call someone – who would she call? It would kill her father, who to the day still blamed himself for her expulsion. Her brother? Gabe wouldn't understand in the slightest, he had no daemons; he still had his mother… Gideon? The only one she could truly talk to in her youth, her second earthly father, friend, and mentor. She had ran to him so many times before. No this was her burden to handle. She squared her shoulders and returned to bed.

Sleep didn't follow, she staid awake to see the fingers of light creep into her bedroom falling on her carpet in brilliant blues, purples, reds, and golds thanks to her stain glass windows. Her phone rang, there was no sleeping now.


	2. Chapter One

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: All mistakes, OOC, or OCs are mine, all the good stuff is not.

* * *

Chapter One  
Quantico, Virginia

_The Finnish writer, Anita Konkka once said, "If inner and outer goals are very different, the conflict can create evil nightmares with the purpose of forcing the dreamer to change the direction of her or his journey."_

Magdalene was already in the aptly named "round table room" when he arrived, much to Spencer's delight. Ever since her official addition to the team as a consultant every case the BAU worked he eagerly awaited Magdalene to join them. This was the first case in a month he got to work with her, first time in too long that he got to see her. Both (mainly he) were too busy to meet after work, they talked semi – regularly but he missed looking at her. He got a good look at her now – there were shadows under her eyes and it was a clear struggle to keep her dark head up. In front of her was the largest travel mug he'd ever seen in his life. He sat beside her, unnoticed by her focus less eyes.

"Not an early riser?" he asked lightly giving her a start. She managed a smile.

"Can't rise if you never went down." She replied yawning.

"New book?" he asked, they both had a passion for books.

"Old horror story." She corrected. "What do you know about the case?" Discussion of her night was over.

"Nothing but Elkins, Massachusetts." Hotchner and JJ entered followed by Morgan, Elle with Gideon last.

"Morning everyone." Aaron Hotchner, the figure head of the team greeted everyone as they sat like knights at Camelot.

"We have three dead women in Elkins, Massachusetts." JJ began bringing up three mundane pictures of the victims alive.

"The first victim," Jennifer Jareau, the liaison and quasi translator form FBI to cop to FBI pulled up a split screen. On the left was a brunette doctor, on the right was the crime scene photo of her murder, she was hanging from a tall tree in just her underwear. "Jane Hawkins, chief surgeon at Greeley Memorial. Found about three weeks ago." The screen changed; a blonde, possible J. Crew model was vivacious on the left, hung on the right, also in her underwear. "Two weeks ago Sarah Good, the president of SWGood Inc. was found also hung."

"Serial hangings?" Elle asked, "Think this sex based?" Elle Greenaway made her self in sex crimes, she had a good eye for the perverse.

"That's what PD thought, but about three days ago Mary Johnson was found." JJ brought up the last screen. A mother of four was reduced to an unrecognizable charred pile tied to a stake.

"Merry." Magdalene swore in old English.

"A change so soon?" Derek Morgan asked looking around in surprise. "Is he devolving so fast?"

"We don't know." JJ said "Everything is still meticulously done with nothing in the way of forensics."

"Can I ask why you need me, right now all the service I can give you is a hope cracking this is easier than it sounds." Magdalene said, the way it currently looked the only God connection was depending on a person's beliefs in an afterlife, JJ brought up a new screen, a typed note appeared. Magdalene put on her glasses and squinted at the TV.

"Latin." She said. "But I can't read it at this angle."

"A note ahs always been with the body. Same paper, typewriter text, Latin."

"Alright wheels up in an hour." Hotchner told them. Magdalene made to leave with Spencer but Gideon grasped her wrist and held her back. Spencer made to stay but Gideon gave him a look.

"See you on the plane." She told him shyly caught in the middle, Spencer left miffed.

Jason Gideon, friend, mentor, procurer of job, profiler, father figure, gave her a piercing once over. Magdalene withered beneath his brown eyes.

"Another dream?" he asked her.

"You know I get them." She tried, hating the look that read her like a book, he was the kindest of men, but scary as hell.

"And I know how bad they are too. Can you handle this trip?"

"Jason, please, I'm fine. There are some books I need at home if you're done playing Simon Peter can I go?" She threw out her father's full name for emphasis, he got the message.

"Both of us worry." He told her, she ducked her head and rushed out of the room leaving Gideon to brood alone.

Spencer was distracted. Magdalene moved… not, he beyond distracted. She had a thing for skirts and he was quick developing one. Today it was a pencil skirt in black with a green cardigan set. He had eagerly taken a seat across from him but in retrospect, bad idea. Her cute nose was deep in a heavy looking book and her every subtle action was driving him wild. Her sighs, shifts, and movement of glasses made him fidget. He did his best to focus on his sudoku but she was far more interesting scratching notes on her legal pad. For a short flight it was very long.

This was Magdalene's first official BAU case outside of her home field and the entire process of settling in made her feel like a bumbling sidekick. Everyone had their own room but Elle was in the room next to hers and JJ was across the hall, it was like she was a part of something… a family, or at least a sisterhood. Too young in college to be in a dorm or sorority, and the only girl in her close family, she felt like a moron for being thrilled with the room arrangements. Spencer was on her other side. Spencer… another new feeling, somewhat foolish, another new experience for her. Crushes and love were new to her, she was amazed she could be normal with her heart going a million miles an hour every time she saw him. She remembered every kiss, every touch, every smile, and every smell. She remembered everything about their last encounter, too far in the past. She remembered she was on a case, adjusting her skirt and tossing on a light jacket she went to meet the team.

The Elkins Police station was a large brick box in the center of town, it had to be very close to as old as the town itself. Detective John Hartford was the lead on the cases, he was a middle aged guy with suspiciously "Donald" like hair and a mediocre suit, he lead them to the one conference room using a series of corridors making the new group feel like lab rats.

"Sorry you folks had to see our neck of the woods at such a bad time."

"Our day starts when somebody else's ends." Derek said, Gideon began the introductions.

"Agents Morgan, Greenaway, Jareau, Hotchner. Doctors Burgess and Reid." Spencer observed the Detective as he took in the team, the man wore the standard look of cop contempt for feds, until he looked at Magdalene; at her his eyes were full of pure contempt. It was a quick flash but still there, Spencer felt his mental hackles raise, he moved closer to Magdalene.

"We'd like to look at the scenes." Hotchner said to Hartford, who nodded.

"Spencer and I will head out to the first scene." Gideon said walking over to Reid and Burgess.

"We'll" Hotchner motioned to Elle and Derek, "go to the second, meet you at the third." There was agreement.

"If you could point me to your press office." Jennifer; JJ said. She was a wizard when it came to mass communications.

"And me to the notes with the bodies?" Magdalene asked slightly shy for some reason. He gave both women a long list of left, right, right, left directions before collecting his partner to drive the other agents around. JJ and Magdalene sighed as they looked out the door at the maze of halls.

"Got any bread crumbs?" Magdalene asked.

"There better be some good cheese at the end of this."

There wasn't a whole lot at the scene, the noose had been cut down, there was nothing on the dirt. The killer picked a good spot and left no evidence behind.

"Is there any significance with this tree, other than it's big and localized?" Spencer asked Gideon, he wasn't seeing anything.

"Easiest way to make a big localized statement." Gideon replied looking up into the old twisted branches.

"Finding the body was rather creepy, they used to use this tree for hangin's back in the day. First time they saw the victim they thought it was some ghost." Detective Hartford's partner, Nathaniel Ingersaw, said knocking on the trunk.

"Reason for using it?" Spencer threw out as he paced around the base.

"Perhaps, that would suggest the unsub is from the area." Gideon said walking around the tree in the opposite direction of Spencer's circle.

"That's about all we can get out of this scene right now." Spencer sighed.

Magdalene read through each text several times before fishing out a small tape recorder and reading each aloud. This was text based on a book. She knew the book too.


	3. Chapter Two

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: My lawyers at Dewy, Cheatem, & Howe tell me I need a disclaimer stating that I own nothing. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Two  
Elkins, Massachusetts

"Hello my naughty school girl, what can I do for you?" Penelope Garcia chirped over the wire. She and Magdalene had hit it off in a very beautiful, terrible way. They got along splendidly and that made them a terrible two.

"Can you hack my computer for me, oh nerd of my heart?"

"Your wish is my – wait your computer?"

"Yep, my computer, I need a few files."

"Okay…." Garcia said slowly as her fingers few across the keys. "You have wireless?"

"Yep." There was a rattle of keys.

"Alright, I'm in. Ooh nice background." Magdalene could hear Garcia swoon on the other end.

"Which one is it?"

"Sean Connery."

"Isn't it?" Both women indulged in a lover girl sigh.

"Alright, what do you need?" Back to business. Magdalene listed off a few documents.

"They're on their way my NSG."

"Why thank you ONoMH." The women rang off.

"I hope you have something Maggie, we've got nothing." Gideon said turning the conference floor over to the young professor of religion.

"Oh I've picked up your slack, don't worry." Magdalene smiled. She called up the first text. "This is a witch hunt." Magdalene said.

"A witch hunt?" Elle repeated.

"Witch hunt, these women were executed for crimes of say…" Magdalene referenced a line of Latin, "in gist knowing what a woman should not. The first was a doctor right?" it was confirmed. "Here's what I got. We have an 'unsub' killing women, believing they are witches. This is based on the text _Pango Veneficus__1_ which came out in the middle ages, it's safe to say it was a huge part of the European burning times. These texts are lists of convictions, using 'The Hammer of Witches' as a law book." The team exchanged looks.

"Back in the day there was a brief burning time here in Elkins." Hartford said from the back of the room.

"Two years, five executions." Magdalene added nodding.

"Well, I think we have enough for a preliminary profile. Magdalene, would you like to start?" Hotchner said, wanting his newest agent to take wing.

"Well, while there is a chance the killer is religious, I doubt it. Witchcraft accusations generally were aimed at women with wealth, no men, or just all around women, plus a smattering of men were accused for being witches because they A didn't fit their societal boy or B they had something the town wanted." She slid the glasses off her nose and folded them. "I find the unsub to be male, probably older and with some authority, he's going to have somewhat conservative views – at least when it comes to women. _Pango Veneficus _is old, hard to read, and obscure so there's also going to be a history or distorted religious teachings." Gideon nodded.

"The meticulously simple and clean scene also suggests a knowledge of history, especially local knowledge as well as some maturity." The team began to iron out JJ's statements.

_So the little lady thinks she knows something. The only thing she knows is familiarity with the devil. Leading men, holding a PhD – a man's education and living without a husband. Oh you handmaiden of Satan, you will pay…_

"Okay, the first vic was a doctor." Elle said looking at the 'big board' "And historically female doctors, nurses, and midwives were bad." Magdalene nodded.

"Sarah Good, unmarried and running a successful company." Derek began on the next victim.

"A modern equivalent to landholding." Magdalene said. Hotchner looked up from a file.

"She was involved in a recent crack down on sexual harassment."

"Oooo, a successful, outspoken female holding something of value, yep, she's definitely a witch."

"Then what about the last victim, she was a housewife with four kids." Spencer asked getting up from his seat to look closely at the crime scene photos. Magdalene moved closer to him to reread the 'charges'. Spencer could smell her shampoo. He remembered the last time they were this close, the evening in her library loft. He shivered slightly, barely detectable to even the trained eye. Magdalene tapped the glass bringing him out of lustful la la land.

"Possession of children." Magdalene turned to the officer in the room and asked, "Was there a flu bug in school, the chicken pox, any incidence involving the Johnson children?" the man though.

"Well, there was one thing, but it didn't involve the boys per say"

"What was it?" Gideon asked.

"Well, Emil Bergson, a friend of the second oldest Johnson kid – Daniel… anyway he was having lunch at the Johnson's house and he has a real bad peanut allergy – they knew about that, but they didn't know this granola bar was packaged in a place with peanuts. Emil's throat swelled close and he was rushed to the emergency room. He's fine now."

"Possessing children, classic 'witch behavior' when did this happen?" Magdalene asked, the officer shrugged.

"Few days before she died, I only know because I helped my son make Emil a get well card." Nathan Ingersaw interrupted further speculation.

"They found another body." The BAU looked at one another. Three days between, perhaps the unsub was devolving, or perhaps he was welcoming the FBI.

The charred remains of what once was a body made bile rise in Magdalene's throat. She wasn't field duty; this was the first dead body she'd ever seen in person outside of a wake. She tried not to turn green, but she must've failed because Spencer took her arm and walked away from the death. He made sure she had her back to the body and only looked at him until her stomach settled. He was so sweet.

"First time?" he asked, she nodded.

"Sorry it couldn't have been prettier for starting out. You should be able to handle anything now." He gave her a shy smile, she tried her best to return it, she found it helped suppress the gag reflex. Good to know.

"Tell me about your first time." Spencer could feel his pupils dilate; his mind was instantly in the gutter. _Dead body, jackass, seeing your first dead body. _Nothing kills the libido faster than a cadaver.

"It was my third or fourth case; there was a series of stranglings in California. Other than being dead she looked very peaceful, like she was sleeping… with her eyes open."

Gideon broke from his mental reconstruction to see the two youngest profilers, his borrowed children, standing off together looking at nothing but each other. Magdalene had never been in the field before, never seen such a death, Jason was thankful Reid was taking care of the tyro. The wind picked up one of Magdalene's loose curls and Jason watched Maggie tuck it behind her ear shyly. The wind caught another few and this time Spencer's hands smoothed them back. They stayed in her hair for a time, enough for Jason to hope a little for a 'kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss'. Leave it to investigators to find romance at a crime scene.

"I've found the text. Ingersaw announced killing the moment. Magdalene and Spencer broke away like they were zapped. Sheepishly Spencer's eyes followed Magdalene as she headed for the paper.

He found it so endearing as she perched her dark framed reading glasses on her pert nose and wrinkled her brow as she read. Spencer could hardly focus on anything but her.

"Your nose is on fire." Derek Morgan commented to Spencer as he joined him.

"Hum?" Spencer looked at the man, not having heard a word. Morgan laughed.

"Nothing, nothing." Both men turned back to Dr. Burgess.

They weren't the only ones observing the dark profiler. _So she's interested in the nerd, but not as much as she was in the note. There will be no note next time, Veneficus, this is how I will get you. You Veneficus will die soon enough, one less evil in the world._

* * *

1 Based loosely on the Malleus Maleficarum (The Witch Hammer), first published in 1486. I don't know enough about the actual text to use it faithfully so I made my own. 


	4. Chapter Three

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter Three  
Elkins, Massachusetts

It was about eight when an ID was finally put to the second burn victim. Margaret Jones, widow, elementary school librarian. They called it a night however at Hotchner's suggestion, this he could sense could be a burn out case. Reluctantly the rest of the team agreed.

The girls stayed up talking in Elle's room for a time. Magdalene truly enjoyed herself. JJ and Elle were fast becoming her best female friends. Around eleven they had dispersed, Elle was about passed out. Magdalene returned to her room and curled up on the double bed, reading the fourth note. It was midnight before Magdalene shut off the light and laid aside her glasses.

"_Magdalene Rose Burgess" Magdalene was being called in court – colonial court. The judge leered down at her angrily. She looked around, it was something out of a bad reenactment. This wasn't her time!_

"_You are here on suspicions of witchcraft, how say you?" she was charged as a witch? Santa Maria!_

"_Nay." The voice that came out of her mouth pronounced._

"_Yay? You confess?" the judge exclaimed she tried to shake her head no but her body move said yes._

"_Then by the power in me I sentence you to be burned at the stake for your sins." Flashes of the afternoon body flooded her brain. It was her, it was the burn victim, her, the corpse, her the corpse. She could hear the voices of her past changing her nickname of old. Her dream self screamed._

Magdalene in reality woke with the same scream on her lips, she was shaken and stirred. There was no way she could sleep, not with those types of dreams and a very unfamiliar room. Shivering she found a pair of shoes and her robe. Pocketing her room key she headed out silently.

Spencer was awakened from his light slumber by a strangled cry next door. Magdalene's room. Spencer got up and pulled on a sweatshirt, grabbing his key he headed out. Something told him she wasn't in her room, and he didn't want to knock and risk waking someone. He headed down to the lobby instead, feeling slightly stupid, but something in his gut told him where to go. The patio caught his eye and he silently opened the door and stepped out. Huddled in a lounge chair Magdalene was praying. Spencer waited for the 'amen' before clearing his throat.

"What are you doing out here at a time like this?" Magdalene started, whipping around to see him, she grasped her chest.

"You!" she exclaimed, voice high. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"Me!" he said sitting at her feet. "What are you doing out here?" he asked gently.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered shyly.

"Nightmare?" he questioned, stroking her curled leg, she tingled at the touch. "The body?" she closed her eyes for a moment, he moved from her thigh to hold her hand. Magdalene opened her eyes and Spencer held them. The world stopped as he kissed her. He'd been wanting to do that all damn day. They broke apart slowly.

"You know dreams are the subconscious working, would you like to talk about it?" He was such a sweet guy. Magdalene licked her lips, noting that they still tasted of him. Could she tell him, this was something in his eyes that told her she could.

"I went to a very small, very private, very Catholic school from the age of five to thirteen. They prided themselves on two things – strict adherence to Catholic dogma, and an education leveling program that matched students IQs with class. I was the odd girl out in so many ways. I was the poster girl for acceleration; they used me to spotlight how great the program was and would move me up when I didn't need it. I was also very inquisitive. I questioned everything, not what a good Catholic did. Then my parents divorced. I was a pariah for both the nuns and the students." She closed her eyes, Spencer squeezed her hand. "My nickname was _Veneficus_1."

"What?" he didn't speak Latin.

"It's like calling me a witch." No wonder she had nightmares. He folded her into his arms. He held her close for a time. In Spencer's arms she felt absolutely at peace, she was safe an warm wrapped with him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they looked out at the sky together. Spencer shivered, it was barely spring, thought the night hadn't got the memo. In simple linen pants, moccasins, and thin sweatshirt she could see how he could be cold. Her uber thick robe kept her lukewarm.

"You should go inside, you'll catch a chill." She told him, not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Leaving you outside with a murderer on the loose gives me more of a chill than the weather ever could." He replied kissing her hair.

"Then perhaps we should both go in, can't have the 'A – number one awesome profiler genius type ill'" he squeezed her ribs playfully and they broke apart laughing.

"Hey today's profile, that was all you." By moonlight Magdalene blushed. "You did a phenomenal job." He took her red hot face in his hands and kissed her again. He could get used to doing that.

"So did you." She whispered before kissing him again.

_You whore of a witch. Familiarities with the devil gives you as much pleasure as it gives him. The world will be better once your wiles are gone. Seducing the poor boy with your demon tricks. Your trial can't come soon enough._

* * *

1 This may or may not be right for several reasons. One I don't speak a lick of Latin or Italian, or Spanish really (despite the best efforts of my Spanish teacher), so if any of the non - English is totally screwed up baby talk blame the free online translators. The other probable screw up is in Maggie's past. I know nothing about the Catholic religion or Catholic school. I'm Lutheran, a really bad one at that, I'm also a public school brat. So just go with me here, her past is her evil secret so it can't be full of sunshine and love and candy (or nuns playing kickball in the backyard.) 


	5. Chapter Four

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: I got nothin'

* * *

Chapter Four  
Elkins, Massachusetts

Magdalene did manage to fall back to sleep, Spencer had walked her to her door, and his good night kiss was a lullaby that lulled her to bed again. No night terrors could take away from his lips on hers. Morning was another matter.

She looked like hell. Her sleep was restful, but by looking at her you could not tell. Spencer was the reverse; he looked much the same, despite the lack of sleep he got. He ha been up from his late/ early start and stayed that way till fingers of light lit the room with morning. He had been thinking of her since he had been thinking of her since he had not been with her. He was awakened by her taste, her feel, her… all that was her.

Gideon arched a brow as they presented themselves the next morning, both blushed, but before they could be interrogated Hotchner began the day.

The BAU split up to interview, but Magdalene did not go with them. She had a mission of a different sort. The unsub had to have gotten the _Pango Veneficus _from somewhere, but after interviewing every Chaplin, priest, pastor and teacher in the county she was no closer. No one knew anything, nobody had a copy of the _Pango Veneficus, _they didn't talk about witches. At least God would bless her several times over. She then locked herself in a library room with every book about the Elkins witch hunt she could find. The young officer with her was not excited about all the reading involved, he was only really good for carrying some of the books or reaching the top shelf. Spencer wouldn't be so indifferent, he would be an upper. She wanted Spencer. Before starting on the historical documents she turned to Officer Roberts.

"I'm going to call in back up so we can get done before midnight." Roberts liked the idea. There was no reception in the building, of course, thus she sat outside in the dusk.

"Reid." His voice greeted her on the other end, she felt a tingle.

"It's me." She told him.

"Hi Magdalene, what are you doing?"

"About to ask you the same question. Are you busy?"

"That's not the same question." He told her. They laughed, she loved his humor.

"Well are you or aren't you?"

"We just finished. Why?"

"Wanna go through some primary source documents with me?" How romantic.

"Where are you?"

"Library – room six."

"I'll be there. You want to get dinner afterwards?" Would she ever.

"We'll see." She said smile evident in her voice. They rang off. Magdalene closed her eyes as a smile slowly spread across her lips. It was all very dreamy. Books and him, nothing was more quixotic.

"Do you need a ride?" Magdalene jumped comically at the voice. Detective Hartford laughed before apologizing,

"Didn't mean to give you a start Doctor Burgess, do you need a lift some place?" she replied once her heart calmed.

"Oh no, I just made a call – no service inside." There was something about him that made her uneasy.

"Just be careful, till this is wrapped up it isn't safe for a woman such as yourself to be out, it's how he made off with the others." His certainty on the detail was unnerving, not in the case file.

"I'll be on my guard." She assured him.

"You might not need to worry, there's a lot to pick from in these parts."

"Excuse me?" she questioned. _Going to a creepy place sir._

"Witches – women – whatever this guy got his work cut out for him if he wants every woman with an ounce of pagan in her dead." He said. _Yep, now entering Creepy Place, State of Awkward USA._ They were quiet for a time as he gazed about and she prayed for Spencer.

"Well," he said abruptly, "I'm sure you're very busy, best not keep you longer. Let me see you safely inside." He walked over and opened the door for her. She cautiously walked past him to go inside.

"Good night Doctor Burgess."

_Have you figured it out, Veneficus, do you know yet? You're going to die. I about did it today, sitting alone was such a temptation, I wanted to take it, you stupid witch would deserve it more, the others fought, you would've just died. But that would go against the plan, can't have that can we? But don't worry, Veneficus, your sweet time will come. I can hardly wait._

Spencer found her easily and together they were able to sift through the last of the books and documents quickly.

"Some where I was promised food." He said putting the last book away.

"I made no such promise. I thought you were here out of the goodness of your heart." They laughed.

"And I thought you were going to feed me!" Spencer exclaimed. "How about you come with me and I buy?"

"How could I argue?" She asked thrilled. She got their things as he got recommendations and directions. She fairly bounced to the car. They were going on a date!


	6. Chapter Five

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: Still got nothing...

* * *

Chapter Five  
Elkins, Massachusetts

A few days of dead ends passed, on the upside Spencer and Magdalene got to see a lot of each other. On the downside – everything else. They had tons of historical information the Pango Venefcus in English, Latin, and high lighted within an inch of it's life, the profile was tight, but they still had nothing, nada.

No suspect, no witnesses no leads – nothing.

"They've found another body." Ingersaw announced, the team groaned. They had nothing but a new body.

Magdalene opted not to go to the scene; the last body was still fresh in her mind. Spencer stayed with her, knowing why she lagged behind.

"Any more nightmares?" He asked gently sliding his chair closer and taking her hand.

"No thankfully." She gave him a shy smile; she was always shy around him. There was something about him that made her a demure little girl in love. He didn't sense the hearts flying around her head, and took her quiet grin as lying poorly.

"I hope you feel comfortable telling me anything." He said a little hurt in his voice that she didn't miss. She gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I am telling you everything, no more dreams." Well, not everything, she wasn't telling him about how she prevented them. How she'd think about each kiss, each touch, each night before bed and how going to sleep with him in mind kept the terror of her past away and filled her head with hope for the future. A future with him. She wasn't telling him that part, nor would she ever tell him that part.

"That's good." Spencer said softly. He looked tired.

"How about you? How are you sleeping?" She asked feeling guilty, should she be the cause of one lost 'z'.

"I've slept better. I've slept worse." He told her passively.

"Spencer." She glowered at him, "That's not good Surly there's a statistic some where relating sleep quality to health."

"There is according to – " She held up her free hand to cut him off.

"I don't need to hear it, but you need to head it." She told him, "'Cause you're not lookin' too hot right now." He laughed as she smoothed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He tensioned at her touch, any contact with her made him go stiff, bracing himself from doing something that he wanted to do, something that was probably stupid.

"No wonder you can't sleep, you're wound tighter than a nit, are you always like this?" _When it comes to you – yes and more. _He thought but didn't say. He didn't want her to know; to know why he couldn't sleep. Yes it was tension – the hardness of his body – in every way. All because of her. He felt absolutely vile, worthless, and unworthy thinking of her that way, but he couldn't help it. She was a saint, an angel; he was a sinner looking for a redemption only she could provide. _O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they prey grant thou. Lest faith turn to despair… then move not while my prayer's effect I take Thus from my lips by yours my sin is purged… O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. _She was looking at him, he'd pondered too long. _Damn her eyes_. He licked his lips. Who would win if one profiler lied to another?

"This case is testing my endurance. I don't like all this helpless inert downtime." It was partially true, there was a part she could believe – and she did. Sympathy shown in her eyes, here damnably beautiful eyes. A slightly smile and a new glitter in her eyes announced a new thought, she stood pulling him up with her.

"You need to relax, take a power nap." She told him, pulling towards an open section of floor by a wall. He looked at her, eye brow inquisitively arched

"Knowing Gideon, and figuring out the rest I guesstimate we've got a good half our before people get back, that's enough to recharge your batteries." His batteries didn't need charged, they were too charged; his batteries needed to be emptied a little. But the masochist in him couldn't say no. She say down, back against the wall legs out and kicked off her heels.

"Lay down." She told him patting her lap. Spencer dropped to the floor with less grace than she, and with tight trepidation he rested his head in her offered lap. Her hair down and long fell around them. She looked like an angel, an absolute angel.

"Close your eyes and try to relax." She told him, he followed her instructions. Her fingers lightly began to caress his face, tracing his features with her barely there butterfly touch.

Magdalene was mesmerized by the man so right in her lap. Her fingers traced everything helping her to memorize everything about him with every sense. She knew his look, so easy on her eyes and endeared in her heart. She loved his voice and his taste was water to the parched. She'd blissfully drowned in his taste. Here body would sing at his touch, and now she was touching him. She watched every line on his face, noting the ones that disappeared as he slipped into a light slumber and the ones that stayed, etched into his face by growing up too soon. To think of what he saw for a living made her heart hurt. He was a strong hero for people on the worst days of their lives but no one was strong for him. He was too young for it all. She wished she could help him, but there were only so many wrinkles she was able to fix. She couldn't get them all. She mourned for his lost young years, she mourned for what she could not do.

She had him in a purgatory mental state, not asleep, but not thinking, he basked in her touch. Outside was hell, but here was peace.

This was how Gideon found them a time later; Spencer asleep in Magdalene's lap, she was a million miles away absently stroking his hear. It was an 'aw moment' they were cute.

"There was no text." Morgan announced ruining the moment. Magdalene jumped and Spencer got a head rush from getting up as quickly as he did.

"What?" She asked awkwardly getting up off the floor.

"They haven't found the text yet. And cause of death changed again." Morgan was frustrated.

"How?" Spencer's head stopped spinning.

"This one was drowned." Elle said. Everyone was silent.

"Son of a bitch." Morgan then erupted; he slammed his open down on the table with a hard Crack!

"Calm Derek." Said Gideon coolly, his anger trait.

"But he's devolving and we've got nothing!" Derek cried.

"If we loose our heads, then we have nothing." Jason said slowly. Have very philosophical.

"Maybe we should profile the victim." JJ said, "we could hold another press conference and cut off his victim supply."

"Yeah. Lock up your women. It's the only safe way, they're all witches. Great idea." Morgan said sarcastically.

"Not all, just any successful, educated, non religious or child caring woman." Magdalene said ticking off common witch characteristics, the rest of the team just looked at her. "Yeah, you're right, all of 'em." There was a little humor.

"Speaking of which you three are going to have to leash yourselves to one of us until this is over." Hotchner said looking from JJ to Elle to Magdalene.

"Why?!" All three women were against the idea.

"Because all three of you are single, well educated women with authority." Hotch said. "It's the unsub's profile, is it not?" The women looked at each other they didn't like it, but agreed.

"I feel a little better now." Hotch said. They'd all feel better once their job was done. They worked to the wee small hours of the morning. The team, barely able to drag themselves to their rooms, only accomplished in burning the midnight oil.

* * *

_AN: I was going to post these chapters two weeks ago but my internet being down + not letting me do stuff + tech week no post. Sorry. But now you've got something to read and review and rip me a new one. I've got time now, go ahead..._

Streakie


	7. Chapter Six

Smart Woman (In a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: No Tengo Nada

* * *

Chapter Six  
Elkins, Massachusetts

_The water, oh God, the water. She couldn't swim, not with the waves and the pressure. It felt like something was pushing her down and holding back, it was a fight just to move her arms. What a way to go. Was that The Who?_

Magdalene woke with a start as her cell phone entered into the chorus of 'Who are you?' a second time.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily looking at the bedside clock. 4:46 am.

"Doctor Burgess. It's Hartford, sorry to wake you."

"Not a problem, what can I do for you Detective?" Magdalene sat up and yawned, she had a feeling she would need to get up and be functional.

"They've found the missing text."

"Have you called Gideon or Hotchner?"

"You're the first. I'm outside right now if you'd like to get a crack at it first."

"I'll be down in fifteen; we can tell everyone else when they show up, some aren't the best first thing in the morning." Hartford didn't laugh.

"See you in fifteen minutes then." He rang off. Magdalene reluctantly rolled out of bed and stretched. She then found a clean outfit for the day. She had no time for a shower but she did run through the bathroom quickly. Damn she was going to look terrible, but she told him fifteen… Heavy sigh.

Detective Hartford looked much the same as he did that day. Did the man sleep?

"Thanks for the lift." She yawned.

"Not a problem, I figured you'd be itching to get a look at the text. Sorry or the time."

"You're fine; I'd be more upset if you waited." She sat shot gun and Hartford headed off. She dozed off.

_This was too easy. Veneficus, you stupid bitch, just asking to die. We'll you get what you pay for. _

Magdalene was able to doze quite successfully which was odd. The station was close. A bump in the road jarred her awake. That wasn't on the way to the station.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking around becoming more coherent as she realized she was becoming more lost.

"Never you mind, _Veneficus_, you'll find out soon enough." He looked at her and the steel of his eyes plunged into her chest and ripped out her heart. Fight or flight kicked in and she tore at the handle on the door. The lock clicked ominously. She reached to undo it… and that was the last thing she remembered before the world went black.


	8. Chapter Seven

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Elkins, Massachusetts

_Hi, you've reached me, Magdalene Burgess's voice mail, she's unavailable, but I am, so talk to me and I'll tell her. Beep _

Spencer snapped his cell phone closed loudly. Magdalene wasn't picking up her room phone, she didn't answer her door, and now he got her voice mail. Where was his religion professor turned agent turned girlfriend? She wasn't the type to run off without a trace, worry festered in his gut.

"Hotch!" Spencer took his worry to the room next to his; Hotchner opened the door in the middle of his second pounding spree. "Have you seen Magdalene?" Aaron blinked slowly, it was six in the morning, he really didn't think of seeing anyone at this hour.

"No… why…"

"I can't find her; she's not in her room and not picking up her cell. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Spencer, we don't work on feelings." Hotch did appreciate it though, feeling a little like a daddy he allowed a slight 'My boy's growing up' moment. Love did that to a person.

"Got a pair of gloves. Aaron, Spencer, anybody?" A flustered Gideon rushing them broke the moment and started a new one.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as Hotchner disappeared into his room to get a pair of rubber gloves.

"I don't know but this was left for me at the desk." Hotch returned, gloved up. Gideon handed over the manila envelope and slowly Hotch opened it. Inside was another text. It was a shock to the system for Spencer who felt as if he had been dunked in water and then thrown on electrical cables.

"I told you! She was the highest risk! She's gone! Oh God I knew it…. I shoulda… shoulda…" The sickening jolt gave Spencer a push off the handle and landed him into a jerky rambling cartoon of himself.

"Spencer. Spencer! SPENCER!" It took both Hotchner and Gideon yelling at the boy to get him to calm down.

"What are you talking about?" Gideon asked.

"Magdalene, I can't find her." Cue terrible and dramatic music.

The first thing she noticed when she came too was that her head hurt, a lot. The second was that she was just in her underwear. Suddenly her head didn't hurt all that much anymore.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she screeched, voice going up several octaves. "YOU!" Detective Hartford laughed the cold, harsh sound sent knives through her.

"Me." God that was cold. "Are you surprised, really, your time has come."

"I'm not a witch! I'm not a witch!" she began struggling at her bonds. She was suspended by her wrists and a post in a barn, her toes barely touching the ground to relive some of her weight from her shoulders.

"That's what they all say."

"Maybe that's a clue!" Fear had turned to anger. If she was going to die she wasn't going down with out a fight. Although hopefully she wouldn't go down at all. He struck her, hard across the mouth, her lip began to bleed.

"Doctor Magdalene Burgess you are here under suspicion of witchcraft. How do you plea?" His voice sent chills through her naked spine.

"I am not a witch, I am not a witch!" She struggled against her bonds, the scratchy chord biting her wrists. He cuffed her hard across the mouth again, leaving the sting of the hit and the feeling of loose bloody teeth.

"Lies _Veneficus,_ such lies. You are marked." The witches' tit, a mole, scar, or birthmark that the judge could contort and claim it as the mark of the devil. _Oh sweet Jesus. _Magdalene groaned inwardly. Yes, she had a mark. She had many marks. Like someone had tossed tea across her back she had a birth mark from shoulder to hip. And then there were marks from school. All hose times she angered the nuns. There were ruler marks on her hands and back. She was the picture of a marked woman.

"You are a witch and the punishment for the sin of witchcraft is death!"

"Our father who art in heaven…" the _Pango Veneficus _stated no witch could recite the Lord's Prayer without a mistake. The nuns and their rulers had imprinted every word of every prayer into her brain both in English and in Latin. She recited the English version, Latin would be too much like speaking in tongues for an angry hypocrite.

"The devil speaks through thee!" Hartford cut the rope suspending her, she collapsed at his feet. Taking her by the hair he began to half drag, half march her out of the barn. Magdalene struggled and screamed. The second there was night air to fill she was pouring everything into loud noises.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HELP! FIRE!"

"Shut up _Veneficus_." He spat at her. He'd tug her hair and hit her, but she wasn't going down without a fight. There had to be heel marks from the barn where she was held to the pond he was dragging her to.

"Where is she?! What have you got?! Say something!" Spencer was not the best one to answer the phone in his agitated state.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Spencer! Calm down, that can't be good for your blood pressure. Now give me to someone who will let me speak." Spencer handed the phone to Hotchner, how Garcia could crack any from of a joke was beyond him.

"Got it, thank you Penelope. You'll know as soon as we do. Mhum, bye." Hotchner hung up the phone.

"Where is she?!" Spencer jumped on him.

"Detective?" A rather young guy in uniform stopped at Hotchner's flag. "Does three miles south of Old Church Road mean anything to you?" The guy paused.

"Yeah, it's about ten minutes from here, there's an old barn and stuff there."

"Ten minutes if we do the speed limit." Gideon said, it was a very organized mad dash to the cars.

Gabriel had always accused her of spitting like a girl, but the large red glob of DNA was a shining example against that. It wasn't pretty but it gave her a few seconds to squirm and run. She should've kept up on her cardio, she thought ruefully as moved as best as she could bound and nearly naked. With a roar Hartford tore after her. He finally caught up to her, surprising for a guy heavier than she. A flying tackle sent her into the pond. She went under, and then resurfaced. One part survival instincts and one part sadistic gym teachers from her youth she kicked for all her salt to keep her head above the water. She screamed. The back of her throat was already raw, in-between breaths and screeches she was hacking up blood.

"NO!" He dove in on top of her, bound and determined to see her drowned. In movies the 'Congo but' always got the bad guy to back off. She was not as affective. It must've landed wrong but Magdalene was probably dizzier than the man trying to push her under the water.

If Spencer wasn't on pins and needles trying to get to Magdalene he would've been a bit more apprehensive about Gideon's bat out of hell driving at what was probably double the speed limit. The pin pointed location provided by Garcia was a big red barn in the middle of some trees, even before the engine was off screams could be heard. Spencer's heart stopped. The SUV was still rolling when he jumped out. The scene in the pond rendered him useless. Gun drawn he couldn't do a thing. Fear and anger froze him. He couldn't get a clear shot. The crack of Morgan's gun brought him out of his rigamortis. Detective Hartford sank slowly as the water turned red. Magdalene followed him down. Spencer went from frozen to fire in the blink of an eye. With no regards to the depth of the pond he dove in, clothes and all, gun dropped where he stood. He found Magdalene under the water by touch and sixth sense and brought her up with him, holding her tight. It didn't feel like she was breathing. Everything was a blur after that.


	9. Chapter Eight

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: Is it mine? Magic Eight ball says... ask again later...

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Washington, D.C.

The shrill of the phone cracked the domestic morning. Cecily Rizcheck groaned and hurriedly began to finish washing herself. It was probably the prescient, which meant the bliss was over. Or it was Gabriel's mother, but either way she'd need to be heading home sooner than later. Her relationship with Gabriel Burgess was not an easy one. They hated each other… and yet the sex they had could almost be called 'love making.' Like last night, it had been perfect, then the morning came. She stepped out and heard Gabriel bellow. Burgess the Bull was back. Cecily shook her wet head before wrapping it in a towel turban. Then she heard the sound of cracking wood. Like a cabinet lost a fight with a fist. She hurriedly wrapped a second towel around her chest and rushed out to make sure the kitchen cabinet was the only thing he picked a fight with. She met Gabriel, on a tare, in the hall, hot to get into his bedroom. He was livid and crying.

"Ce, get outta my way." He barely got past his tight lips.

"Gabriel, what is –" he pushed past her, "going on?!"

"Tell Branagain I won't be in for a while, family emergency." He managed to throw his suitcase across the room. He was barely dressed on top of things. All in all he was in no shape to be with his family in any emergency. He swore. Cecily picked up the bag.

"Gabriel, slow down and talk to me." She had to use her profiler voice on him, and she hated it, but he listened.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Elkins."

"As in Elkins, Massachusetts?" She asked; it was a hell of a drive, and he was in no condition to be walking.

"Ce, give me the bag." He said holding out his large hand for his suitcase.

"Not until you talk to me. What is going on?" it was scary to see him this way; he could handle death and gangsters. He'd been shot before and now he was in pieces. This was no longer Burgess the Bull.

"I have been talking to you! I need to get going! My sister's in the hospital…" he got choked up. Magdalene Rose Burgess, the until recently lost sister from his interesting childhood. He said that they hadn't spoken until she moved to Eden to work with the FBI. Gabriel did love his sister it was just something in the past that held a wall, a disconnect, a break between them. But his reaction spoke volumes about how he felt about her. Cecily put down the bag and walked around the bed to embrace the fallen hero. Her towel was slipping down and she didn't care, comfort ruled over propriety. He buried his head in her towel, the only part he could comfortably reach his face to if both stood and she held him. Naked as the day she entered the world and compassionate as the woman that brought her there. He pulled away after a time, his tears drying on her skin. She was sad herself. He looked her up and down and tried to smile at her body but couldn't quite make it.

"I'm going to get dressed and call Branagain, you pack." She told him, he nodded and wiped his eyes. He'd drive her home and she'd pack and take him to his sister. He was strong but this was too much for anyone to bear alone, even ones stronger.

"We're here to see Magdalene Burgess." Cecily told the young receptionist at the hospital, they had driven nearly non stop from DC to Elkins, eight hours of near silence, worry hanging around the car like a low flying cloud. It was now four o'clock.

"She can only see family." The woman said.

"I'm her brother." Gabriel said, voice as rough as his stubble, personal hygiene was barely met after the call. It was the first sentence he'd strung together in almost four hours. The woman smiled sympathetically.

"She's in recovery room 408, the elevators are down the hall and on your right." Brother and partner silently walked away.

The area around room 408 was filled with people. Gabriel recognized his sister's mentor, the middle aged man with short hair and a serious face. It was Donovan or Gilligan or something.

"Gideon!" He could hear his Magdalene in his head. Cecily was at his elbow, not touching but still supporting. She was too good for coming with him when he wouldn't refer to their relationship as anything. She put up with him, had sex with him, shared with him and now here she was with him yet again. He turned his mind back to the others that he didn't know. A young African American man built like a footballer was sitting on the ground eyes closed as he talked on his cell phone, saying,

"She's just as she ever was Pen." And then laughing at the reply. "Alright I'll be sure to tell her." Between the ages of the mentor and the quarterback was a third man. Dressed in rumpled professional clothing he still maintained poise as he leaned against the wall and talked with one of the two women in the hall. This woman was on the taller side and thin as a rail with long dark hair and a hint of Latina flair he could pick up from his days of women watching. He'd stopped the habit when he met Cece, even when he didn't like her, but he couldn't shake his sixth sense. The other woman was also on her phone, she was short and blonde and wearing a look of frustration and a sweater.

"You're daughter ma'm." she said to the person on the other end. Gabriel figured it was their mother. He wanted to tell the woman she was wasting her time as far as Ivy was concerned she only had a son living. Her husband and daughter were dead. Gabriel stopped at the fringe of their ring. This FBI BAU group and looked at them all, they didn't seem to notice him and his… Cecily. And then Gideon looked up.

"Detective Burgess?" He asked crossing to him.

"Yes. Can I see her?" He asked ignoring the extended hand. The man gave him a fatherly smile and retracted his hand. He understood.

"Yes, of course. Your father is already in there with her." And he led him to the door. Cecily took his elbow before he entered the room. Her blue eyes telling him that she would wait outside. She was there when he needed her and gone when he didn't, knowing when and where he had to make his journeys.

Inside Magdalene was sitting up in bed but hooked up to what looked like the starship Enterprise. She looked like hell, but they had said that she'd nearly drowned so it was to be expected. To her right was Dr. Reid, her Spencer. The one he had met when she had first moved in. He was holding her hand even as she addressed the man at the foot of her bed.

Simon Peter Burgess, the man Gabriel shared so much with – Name, looks, family. But there was love loss. When his parents had split when he was a teenager he had lived with his mother who deemed the ex and daughter hell bound and dead. So did his father's parents as shocking as it was. For the rest of his growing up he was told about the evils of that part of his family. But deep down he knew that it wasn't true. Peter just wasn't the person to live the life that his mother wanted and he was being honest when he left. And he was doing it for Magdalene as well. They both needed something they weren't getting. Sometimes he wondered if Maggie would've had it easier if their father had acted differently. But sometimes he wondered if her life would've been easier if HE had acted differently. Gabriel approached the foot of the bed, to stand beside his father and look at his sister. There was a beat where he was an invisible observer, and then Magdalene's eyes met his.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, one part was just the way she was and one part was surprise, and one part was the contempt she had for him that he couldn't erase.

"The question is 'What the hell are YOU doing here?" he replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father wipe a tear from his crows' feet etched eye.

"Somebody tried to drown me, nothing truly exciting, not worth taking time out of your busy schedule. So tell me, why are you here?" Magdalene could be poison when she wanted to be and she hated a deflected question.

"I got a call that you were in the hospital and I thought you were dieing. I was mistaken." He replied he could be poison as well.

"So you ARE after my library, I knew your distain was really lust. Just like you and that closer you work with." She crowed returning to her more playful self. He wasn't sure how to take it, she could've died and she was cracking jokes about it. Should he be relieved or depressed?

"Quiet, she might hear you." He said.

"She's here?" Her eyes lit up and the beeping machines got faster, she was excited. "Bring her in, let me meet her." Spencer whispered something to her and she took some deep breaths, the beeping returned to normal.

"Not until you explain why someone was trying to drowned you." He really didn't care about the reason, someone tried to kill his sister, there was no good reason. She was going to have to find a safe job. She needed to go back to teaching.

"He thought he was mother." She said flatly. It pained both of the men in her family to hear her say that but Gabriel could see why she was so vitriol in using her mother's name and title. The woman did try to have an exorcism performed on her.

"No, really what happened." He said.

"The guy thought I was a witch. You throw a witch in a pond and she sinks and dies she was innocent, she floats/ swims you kill her for being a witch." She said it all like it was nothing. His sister was a mystery sometimes.

"If you stayed a teacher you could've avoided that." He said before thinking about it. It was what he felt but he should've known her mood by the tone she used describing everything.

"You know, I kicked the team out because they kept fawning over me. You I might not let darken the halls of the entire hospital for a comment like that." She said in the same tone of voice as everything else. The tension remained for a second after her words but it soon dissipated. She was too tired to be mad.

"I'm crashing Gabe, get that girl of yours in here before I go." Magdalene said after a time. Spencer had sat at her side, holding her hand the entire time, not saying a word through the venting of the dirty laundry. He was glad she had found someone who would. He had found his.

"Ce?" He said looking out into the hall. She was smiling and talking with the women. He waved her inside. Cecily entered with a shy smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's about time I got to meet you." Magdalene Burgess was an impressive creature, even hooked up to a plethora of beeping machines and under low watt lighting. Her dark mane was in stark contrast with the sterile room and her alabaster skin. She looked paler than usually and small with the computers from the starship Enterprise hooked up to her but her personality covered everything in a blanket of sass.

"Gabriel seemed to feel that we should be separated for as long as possible." The man in question moved from putting his arm around her 'something' to moving to a corner.

"He's afraid you'll run at the sight of all the dirty laundry I have on him." There were some laughs from the other men in the room. One to her right had to be the father, Gabriel looked so much like him. Irony since the two hadn't spoken in a very long time, not even each other's names. At least Gabriel had not. The other man was not family, but the way he postured himself and held Magdalene's hand like it was bone china, he soon would be. He was thin, with brown hair and more peachy skin, except the night's activities had drained him. He was young too, Magdalene was as well, but he looked like he was twelve.

They spoke for a time, until fatigue took Magdalene.

"When do you get out MaggieRose?" Mr. Burgess asked.

"Tomorrow."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm taking her, sir." Spencer said, standing respectfully. A smile from the older man.

"Thank you, son. MaggieRose call me before you leave. I'm going to go, you get some sleep." Simon Peter rounded the bed to embrace his daughter. "Rest." He said firmly before turning to Spencer and extending his large hand. Spencer took it, shy as hell.

"Thank you." The older man said to the younger. Spencer glowed. The father then turned to her.

"A pleasure Miss Rizcheck." He shook her hand.

"Cecily, sir."

"Peter. Gabe." Father turned to son. They didn't touch, nearly nodded to one another.

"We'll be leaving too." Gabriel turned to his sister. "Sleep, take the time off they give you don't annoy anyone." He smiled and laughed at her scowl. He then shook Spencer's hand and whispered in his ear.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, a shame it had to be this way." Cecily said, unsure of the dynamic in the room. "Doctor Reid." She then acknowledged the companion.

"Agent Rizcheck." He replied, she felt the understanding. Gabriel ushered her out of the room. Peter was talking to Agent Hotchner. It was amazing, the members of the BAU had changed position but they had not left. Gabriel paused, like he was torn about waiting for his father. She'd seen the anger before, the hate directed towards the one who left. But Gabriel was maturing and his emotional adulthood was having birthing pains. Cecily took his hand.

"Father?" Gabriel asked after the other conversation had ended.

"Yes, son?" Simon was just as surprised as Cecily, although it was mixed with uncertainty, hers with pride.

"Want to get something to eat?" they were connecting again. And she was a part of it. Cecily smiled.

They ate at a little café and it was awkward, but not as bad as it could've been. Cecily liked Simon Peter and did her best to circumvent Gabriel and his frenemy attacks. She felt satisfied by the end of the night.

"I'm glad you're here." Gabriel said into her hair that night back in the hotel where they were staying for the night, they'd drive home after Magdalene was released. He was wrapped around her. She stroked his hair. He sat up for a moment.

"Cece, I love you."


	10. Chapter Nine

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: Since the writer's strike has ended on this fanfiction but not on the show it's safe to say that I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Eden, Maryland

Magdalene was discharged the next day with nothing but instructions to 'take it easy'. She almost laughed when she thought back to it, as she sat in the plane, not allowed to do a thing. Spencer was coddling her worse than a child. It seemed scratching her nose was too much exertion. The rest of the team just laughed, they worried about her, yes, but let her live, understanding she was still independent. Spencer slipped into the seat beside her setting a cold bottle of water in front of her. She smiled at him. Perhaps being 'babied' wasn't so bad. She drank her water and he put an arm around her, he was desperate for the assurance that she was really there with him, not at the bottom of a pond. She too needed the contact and sinking into his chest she rested her head on his shoulder. Nearly dying had opened her eyes, the feeling in her soul wasn't going to go away even if her body did. She loved him. She. Loved. Him. She pushed aside the fear and settled into him. Eventually falling into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

Spencer brushed aside a lock of black silk as Magdalene slept on his shoulder. He had almost lost her. He had almost lost her. His blood ran cold, ice enveloped him as fear and hate went to war over which would dictate his actions. Neither one won. A new feeling, sub rosa took the day. Love. Love won. Wit the peace of knowing settled in his breast Spencer too feel asleep.

"Aww." Elle hissed to JJ pointing at the young couple. JJ smiled, Spence was like a brother to her, she loved him to death. His happiness, at long last, filled her with joy and hope. She caught Derek Morgan's eye and directed his gaze to the sleeping pair. Derek too thought of Spencer as family. The athletic African flashed a knee melting smile, 'The Charmer' and snapped a picture with his camera phone, probably to be sent to his flirting buddy Penelope Garcia. Flirting Buddy was a misleading title, but the closets to accurate. They shared more than cheesy double meanings, but they said they weren't lovers…

Spencer and Magdalene slept through the flight, clinging like they were each other's only anchor to the earth. But eventually the romantic metaphors had to end.

"Wake up." Gideon sang, shaking the young couple's shoulders. His voice was lovely but a barely awake Magdalene was not.

"Die!" she hissed pulling herself out of a groggy Spencer's arms. He stretched long and groaned.

"I'll take you home." Spencer told her carrying her bag to his car.

"Oh, Spencer." She began, venerability killing her.

"Don't 'Oh Spencer' me deary. Please just let… just let me." He went from what humor they had before, to the tragedy of the night prior. It broke her into a million pieces to think about what he was feeling.

"Okay." She said softly, following obediently.

The ride to her place was quite, save for the classical music station pumping through his stereo. But it was comfortable and stayed that way up till her door.

"Would you stay? Please?" Spencer smiled her needed to stay as much as she needed him to. He obediently got his travel bag.

The sleeping arrangement was awkward in the sense that he was sleeping with a woman not his wife under a stain glass image of Jesus. However, he did take solace in the fact they were JUST sleeping. She was in a large flannel night gown and he sweats and a tee. They arrangement also was right, despite the awkwardness he felt perfect. In that moment he knew he could never loose her.

Spencer woke the next morning to find it was actually noon, but it was an unspoken understanding that neither he nor she would be in the office until at least Monday, unless the president got kidnapped or Jack the Ripper came back from the dead and his ghost crossed the pond and began killing prostitutes in X American City.

He lay with Magdalene curled into his side and just admired her sleeping angelic form.

"I'm not going to disappear if you blink." Magdalene's sleepy voice said a time later. Her big brown eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Actually it's afternoon." He replied in his usual way. She laughed.

"We just woke up I say its morning."

"I've actually been awake for a wile." He seemed to have factual tourettes.

"And you didn't move? Spence I'm not going anywhere." She lightly scolded.

"I know." He said bashfully, "But I just had to make sure. I look at you because I almost lost my change to see you ever again." He spoke from his heart and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"God Spencer you treat me like I'm a jewel." That was the most touching thing I've ever heard.

"You are more precious than any jewel could ever be and I truly feel –" she kissed him before he could babble any more.

"I love you Spencer Reid." She said when the kiss ended.

"And I love you Magdalene Burgess." Words were not used for a long time after that.

* * *

 They did not have sex. Because Magdalene's still got enough religion in her to not have premarital sex and also because to quote _Picasso at the Lapin Agile_ "You want Jesus watching over you, sure, but NOT WHEN YOU'RE IN THE MISSIONARY POSITION." 


End file.
